muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Snuffleupaguses
meets Big Bird.]] A snuffleupagus is a furry pachyderm-like animal native to the world of Sesame Street. Snuffleupagus are mammals, and are the largest creatures known to visit Sesame Street. A snuffleupagus has a large proboscis, similar to an elephant's trunk, called a snuffle. The snuffle is specialized to become a Snuffleupagus' most important and versatile appendage. The snuffle is used for lifting small items, feeding, hugging, quick-blow-drying items, waving, performing puppets and conducting musical arrangements – a snuffle, however, can not perform sign language. Snuffleupaguses are a distinct species, however sometimes confused with elephants and at first glance their appearance somewhat resembles a wooly mammoth (except they lack tusks and (visible) ears, and they ride lower to the ground due to shorter legs). Snuffleupaguses are covered with brown fur. The younger snuffleupagus' fur is usually lighter in color. A snuffleupagus also has long eyelashes that protect their large eyes. In 1983, Dr. Nobel Price thought he had discovered a new creature which he called the "Shagaphant," however it was actually a snuffeleupagus named Abigail. Snuffleupaguses are mostly herbivores and are very fond of cabbage, spaghetti, cole-slaw, and moss-cream cupcakes. Snuffleupaguses are indigenous to Hawaii, however groups have been known to migrate as far as Ohio and New York. Snuffleupaguses live in groups with other members of their families, and make their homes in caves. Members of the extended family are known to live in separate caves that are connected to the rest of the family through tunnels. The snuffleupaguses bathe in streams that run through parts of the caves. Snuffleupaguses children attend school (Snufflegarten) to further their education. Whereas adult snuffleupaguses are commonly seen wearing clothing (such as suits, hats, dresses, coats), the children are usually unclothed (girls will occasionally wear a bow or other hair dressing, and in cold weather a scarf and hat may be worn for warm). Recreations for youthful snuffleupaguses range widely. Popular activities include snuffle-puppet performances or pretending to be a cloud. The "Snuffle Shuffle" is a traditional dance, which can be performed by both natives and non-snuffleupaguses alike. For decades, the creatures were thought by many adults (with the notable exception of Uncle Wally) to be nothing more than a myth or concoction of an active bird's imagination. It was not until 1985 that the first definitive record of a Snuffleupagus' presence was recorded. The existence of Aloysius Snuffleupagus, the first discovered snuffleupagus, was reported by Phil Donahue on November 18, 1985. Though the species is usually spelled Snuffleupagus, there have been occasions where it was spelled Snuffle-upagus (with a hyphen). It appeared in this form in the credits for Don't Eat The Pictures, and in a few Sesame Street books. However, it has most often been spelled Snuffleupagus, in productions such as Follow That Bird (on Snuffy's mailbox, the postcard he sent to Big Bird, and the credits) and in Sesame Street Unpaved. Many licensors, close-captioners, and fans (including websites) misspell the word. Even The official Jim Henson Company website erred, spelling the name Snuffulupagus. Snuffleupagus Index *Aloysius Snuffleupagus *Alice Snuffleupagus *Aunt Agnes Snuffleupagus *Mommy Snuffleupagus *Dr. Snuffleupagus *Daddy Snuffle *Granny Snuffle *Rosalyn *Abigail Snuffleupagus' Homes *456 Snuffle Circle, New York, NY *Cincinnati, Ohio''' *Hawaii Category:Sesame Street Culture Category:Muppet Character Types Category:Muppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters